Autumn Bellflower
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: "Tapi bunga yang kau petik tidak ada yang cocok untukmu." "Eh?" "Bunga ini yang cocok untukmu!" "Autumn bellflower… " gumam Hinata pelan./ Simple fic dedicated for SasuHina Days Love! edited, gomen  Mind to RnR?


Minggu ketiga di bulan September, musim gugur datang menggantikan musim panas. Banyak yang berkeluh kesah menyayangkan masa-masa liburan musim panas telah berlalu. Baju-baju tipis bermotif ceria harus dilipat –disimpan rapi dan digantikan dengan baju-baju tebal yang hangat mengingat udara dingin di musim gugur. Hujan pun bisa turun sewaktu-waktu di musim ini.

Walaupun banyak yang lebih menyukai musim panas, bukan berarti musim gugur itu musim yang membosankan. Jalan-jalan yang dihiasi pepohonan dengan dedaunan yang mulai berubah merah keemasan tentunya membuat suasana musim gugur menjadi indah. Seperti yang dirasakan oleh gadis kecil yang tengah berjalan mengelilingi sebuah taman.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis kecil berambut _indigo_, datang ke taman bersama keluarganya yang diundang oleh walikota Konoha dalam acara menyambut datangnya musim gugur. Namikaze Minato –sang walikota serta istrinya sangat menyukai musim gugur, karena putra mereka yaitu Namikaze Naruto lahir di musim ini.

Merasa tidak mengerti pembicaraan antara kedua orangtuanya dan tamu lainnya, Hinata memilih untuk berkeliling. Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya perlahan, meneliti tiap objek yang ada di taman kota Konoha itu. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu sampai di bagian belakang taman, tempat tumbuhnya tanaman-tanaman musim gugur yang kini berbunga.

"Cantiknya…" gumam gadis kecil itu. Ia segera berlari menghampiri bunga berwarna-warni yang mekar dengan sangat indah itu. Senyuman muncul di wajah Hinata, mata _lavender_-nya juga tampak berbinar-binar. Ia mulai memetik bunga-bunga yang disukainya.

"Hihi." Gadis mungil itu terkikik melihat kumbang-kumbang terbang menjauh saat ia memetik bunga yang dihinggapi kumbang-kumbang itu. Karena terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya, gadis kecil itu tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Bunga-bunga yang dipegangnya kini jatuh di rerumputan. Gadis kecil itu membalikkan badannya perlahan, mendapati sosok anak laki-laki tengah menatapnya heran.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ dengan model rambut yang aneh. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap Hinata lekat, membuat gadis kecil itu menunduk.

Melihat pertanyaannya tak mendapat respon, anak laki-laki itu kembali bertanya. "Aku tanya. Kau sedang apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ayuzawa Shia's present for Sasuhina Days Love**

**.**

**Title: Autumn Bellflower**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Autumn Bellflower ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning: AU, OOC, ide pasaran, typo, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 19 September 1999**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 7 tahun**

**Hinata Hyuuga: 6 tahun**

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mulut pemuda kecil itu merengut kesal.

Mikoto Uchiha terkikik geli melihat tingkah putra bungsunya. Sang kakak –Itachi Uchiha juga tersenyum tipis melihat adik kecilnya yang tampak kesal.

Saat ini sang Hokage –sebutan untuk walikota Konoha– sedang mengadakan pesta kebun untuk menyambut datangnya musim gugur. Keluarga-keluarga yang menjadi kerabat maupun sahabat dari sang Hokage diundang dalam acara ini. Keluarga Uchiha menjadi salah satu tamu yang hadir.

Anak laki-laki itu makin merengut. "Jangan tertawa! Ayo pulang!" katanya kesal.

Mikoto mengelus lembut kepala putranya itu. "Kenapa, Sasuke? Di sini kan banyak anak-anak yang seumur denganmu. Kau bisa punya banyak teman baru."

"Justru itu, _Kaa-san_! Aku benci perempuan! Mereka berisik! Ayo pulang sekarang!" ucap Sasuke keras kepala.

Itachi yang sedari tadi diam ikut bicara. "Berarti kau benci juga pada _Kaa-san_?"

"Tentu saja tidak!Tapi mereka itu, yang terus berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk kearahku, _Aniki_! Itu menyebalkan!" tukas Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah sekumpulan gadis-gadis cilik yang terkikik sambil memandangnya.

"Itu karena mereka menyukaimu, Nak." Sang ibu menyahut dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak suka mereka,"gerutu pemuda kecil itu. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekesalan. "Aku mau keliling taman saja!"

"Jangan jauh-jauh, Sasuke!" kata Itachi memberi pesan.

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri sekitar taman yang tidak digunakan untuk pesta. Ia memasukkan tangan-tangan kecilnya ke dalam saku celana hitam yang dipakainya. Menunduk memandang ke bawah, menendang-nendang batu-batu kerikil yang ditemuinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke berhenti. Mata _onyx_-nya mengamati sekeliling, kemudian terkunci pada pemandangan beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Sebuah area mirip padang rumput kecil di bagian belakang taman yang sisi-sisinya dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Sebuah pohon maple dengan daun-daun yang mulai memerah berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah padang itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Tenang, damai, benar-benar suasana yang menyenangkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri padang rumput itu lebih jauh.

_Hihi_

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar tawa seseorang. Ia segera menoleh, mencari-cari siapa yang tertawa. Ia tahu itu tawa anak perampuan. Tapi anehnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak benci mendengar tawa itu.

Mata kelamnya sedikit membulat terkejut melihat sosok yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang bunga-bunga di tangannya. Gadis kecil berambut _indigo_ pendek, dengan kimono berwarna ungu _lavender_ dan obi biru tua. Gadis kecil itu tampak asyik menikmati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekitarnya. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat kumbang-kumbang beterbangan.

Sasuke mendekati gadis mungil itu. Mata _onyx_-nya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sang gadis kecil tampak terlonjak kecil mendengar suara Sasuke. Bunga-bunga di genggamannya terjatuh. Ia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, menatap takut-takut kearah Sasuke, lalu menunduk.

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari gadis itu, Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Aku tanya. Kau sedang apa?"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Umm… m-memetik bunga…" jawab gadis itu gugup.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya –meniru kebiasaan kakaknya jika sedang heran. "Kau suka bunga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "I-iya… i-ibuku punya kebun bunga di rumah."

Mata _onyx _Sasuke kini meneliti bunga-bunga yang tadi dipetik gadis itu. "Tapi bunga yang kau petik tidak ada yang cocok untukmu."

"Eh?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke bunga-bunga lain. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada bunga berwarna putih di bagian bawah dan ungu lavender bagian atas yang berbentuk mirip lonceng. Sasuke berlari mendekati bunga itu, kemudian memetiknya.

"Bunga ini yang cocok untukmu!" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan bunga tadi.

"_Autumn bellflower_… " gumam Hinata pelan. Pipinya memerah saat menerima bunga yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Warna bunga ini… sama seperti matamu. Indah!" Tangan kecil Sasuke segera bergerak menutup mulutnya begitu sadar apa yang dikatanya barusan.

Hinata menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya. Wajahnya dipenuhi warna merah. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat.

"Hinata!"

Suara feminin yang lembut memanggil nama gadis mungil itu, membuatnya segera menoleh. Menyadari sang pemilik suara adalah ibunya, Hinata berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk sang ibu.

"_Kaa-san_."

"Bagaimana bunga-bunga di sini? Cantik-cantik, kan?" tanya sang ibu lembut. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Ini bunga-bungamu." Sasuke mengulurkan bunga-bunga milik Hinata yang tadi terjatuh. Hinata menerimanya malu-malu.

Sang ibu tersenyum melihat tingkah dua anak kecil itu. "Kok Hinata tidak mengucapkan terimakasih?" tanyanya ketika melihat putri kecilnya hanya diam.

"T-te-terima k-kasih…"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke singkat sambil memasang wajah _stoic_ –yang lagi-lagi mengikuti _style_ kakaknya. Sasuke sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika mendengar suara ibunya.

"Sasuke! Ternyata di sini!" seru sang ibu sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba padangannya tertuju pada sosok gadis cilik beserta ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari putranya.

"Oh! Hitomi! Lama tak jumpa!" Mikoto menghampiri Hitomi –nama ibu Hinata- kemudian berpelukan dengan kawan lamanya itu.

"Iya, Mikoto."

Pandangan Mikoto kini beralih ke Hinata. "Ini putrimu? Jadi ini Hyuuga _heiress_?"

Hitomi tersenyum lalu mengelus puncak kepala putrinya. "Benar. Ini putriku, Hinata Hyuuga. Dan itu putramu?"

"Ya. Ini putra keduaku. Sasuke Uchiha. Wah… anakmu manis sekali! Pasti dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik."

Hinata kembali merona mendengar pujian dari Mikoto.

"Putramu juga tampan sekali." Perkataan Hitomi membuat pipi Sasuke sedikit tersipu, namun pemuda cilik itu segera menyembunyikannya.

Kedua ibu rumah tangga itu akhirnya _asyik_ membicarakan berbagai hal hingga tidak menghiraukan putra-putri mereka. Sasuke melirik Hinata, mendekati gadis itu lalu membisikinya sesuatu.

"Besok, maukah keu kesini lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 19 September 2001**

**Sasuke: 9 tahun**

**Hinata: 8 tahun**

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan Hinata mulai berteman. Dari hari ke hari keduanya semakin akrab. Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang memang berhubungan baik sering saling mengunjungi, membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih sering bertemu Hinata. Sampai akhirnya tepat dua tahun setelah mereka bertemu, keluarga Uchiha harus pindah ke luar negeri karena suatu alasan.

_Hiks hiks_

"Hinata-_chan_… jangan menangis. Aku pasti kembali…"

"K-kau janji, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk seraya menangkup wajah mungil Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mencium pipi gadis itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Bukan karena udara dingin musim gugur, melainkan karena sahabatnya baru saja mencium pipinya.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Kemudian menggenggamkan benda tersebut ke tangan Hinata.

Liontin berbentuk bunga _autumn bellflower_, dengan warna seperti bunga aslinya.

"Cantik sekali…"

"Simpan liontin itu, ya!"

Hinata mengangguk semangat. "Pasti, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Nanti, kalau kau sudah dewasa, aku akan menemuimu dan menjemputmu menjadi istriku."

Pipi _chubby_ Hinata semakin merona.

"Tunggu aku di taman, saat awal musim gugur," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang lembut Hinata.

"Iya… Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pasti akan menunggumu."

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

**Belanda, 1 September 2001**

**Sasuke : 19 tahun**

**Hinata: 18 tahun**

"Itachi, tiket ke Jepang sudah kau siapkan?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang tengah memasukkan pakaian ke dalam koper biru.

"Tentu saja. Ini," sahut Itachi seraya meletakkan selembar tiket pesawat di samping koper.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian menatap kakaknya. "Menurutmu, apa dia akan mengingatku? Apa dia masih menungguku?"

"_Baka Otouto_! Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu! Yakinlah pada apa yang ada disini." Itachi menunjuk tepat di hati Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian melanjutkan menata kopernya. Sembilan tahun berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha. Kini pemuda itu sudah siap untuk kembali ke kota dimana ia melewati masa kecilnya. Lebih penting dari itu, ia sudah siap menepati janjinya pada gadis yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi gadis paling berharga setelah ibunya.

Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu. Gadis pertama yang ia pikir tidak menyebalkan seperti gadis-gadis lain. Sasuke juga penasaran bagaimana Hinata saat ini. Tapi ia berani bertaruh, gadis itu pasti telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan manis.

'Hinata… tunggu aku…'

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 3 September 2010**

Musim gugur telah tiba. Bunga _Kinmokusei_ sebagai tanda permulaan musim gugur bermekaran dimana-mana. Taman-taman umum, halaman rumah-rumah penduduk maupun di pinggir-pinggir jalan tampak dipenuhi bunga berwarna kuning itu.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat di kebun _mini_ di rumahnya dihiasi bunga berwarna kuning itu. Gadis berusia 18 tahun –kurang dua bulan itu tampak bahagia.

'Musim gugur…'

Hinata memang menyukai musim gugur. Tapi bukan berarti ia membenci tiga musim lainnya. Hanya saja, musim gugur memiliki kenangan-kenangan tersendiri bagi gadis itu. Tangannya meraih sesuatu yang tergantung di kalung yang dipakainya. Sebuah liontin bunga _Autumn Bellflower_.

'Sasuke-_kun_… apakah kau akan datang? Sekarang aku sudah dewasa…'

Sasuke Uchiha. Teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Sejujurnya, Hinata sedikit lupa bagaimana wajah Sasuke. Mereka tidak pernah bertukar foto. Setelah kepindahan Sasuke, mereka juga tidak pernah saling berhubungan. Hinata hanya pernah mendengar dari ayahnya kalau perusahaan Uchiha yang di Belanda semakin sukses dan keluarga Uchiha baik-baik saja.

Sembilan tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian Sasuke, namun Hinata tidak pernah berhenti berharap kalau suatu saat pemuda itu akan datang sesuai janjinya. Mungkin dirinya memang bodoh –seperti yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatnya tiap kali Hinata menolak laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Sakura –salah satu sahabatnya mengatakan kalau itu sama saja menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Hinata hanya tersenyum bila teman-temannya menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji –kakak sepupunya yang tinggal bersamanya- saat melihat gadis itu sedang memakai sepatu _kets_-nya.

"Em… aku mau ke taman, _Nii-san_."

"Taman? Ini kan musim gugur. Kau mau apa kesana?"

"Um… h-hanya jalan-jalan, kok."

"Begitu?Kalau begitu hati-hati, Hinata."

"Iya, Neji-_niisan_," ucap gadis itu lembut sambil mengangguk.

Hinata tersenyum kecil seraya melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar rumah, menuju taman. Angin dingin musim gugur langsung menerpa wajah putihnya, seakan menyapanya.

'Bunga _autumn bellflower_ sudah mekar belum, ya?'

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, bunga yang mirip lonceng dan hanya mekar di musim gugur itu menjadi bunga yang paling disukainya. Memang benar kata Sasuke kalau bunga itu cocok untuknya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan sembari memasuki taman. Melirik jam tangan berwarna biru miliknya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Taman terlihat cukup ramai. Pepohonan yang ada di taman tampak dihiasi daun-daun yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Bunga-bunga musim semi, musim panas maupun musim dingin bersembunyi, karena memang bukan waktunya mekar. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk ke bagian taman paling belakang, dimana ia dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu serta sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bisa dibilang, tempat itu seperti _basecamp_ mereka.

Hinata berjalan pelan sampai akhirnya tiba di padang rumput kecil itu. tempat itu tidak banyak berubah. Di sisi-sisi padang rumput masih banyak tumbuh tanaman musim gugur. Tak jauh dari pohon _maple_, beberapa bangku taman tampak berjajar rapi.

Tiba-tiba mata _lavender_-nya tertuju pada sebuah objek di bawah pohon _maple_ yang letaknya sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesosok pemuda berkulit putih, berambut _raven_ dengan model _spike_ di bagian belakang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon khas musim gugur itu. Karena posisi mereka sejajar, Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas keseluruhan wajah sang pemuda. Namun ia merasa, pemuda itu adalah pemuda paling tampan yang pernah ia temui.

_Well_, mungkin memang bukan yang paling tampan. Hinata tahu Lee Minho, Choi Siwon atau Jang Geun Seuk –beberapa contoh artis Korea yang memiliki ketampanan tingkat dewa- jauh lebih tampan dari pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, Hinata hanya bisa melihat para lelaki tersebut lewat TV atau _notebook_. Sedangkan untuk di dunia nyata, memang benar menurutnya pemuda itu adalah pemuda paling tampan yang ia temui.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, memasuki padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga musim gugur. Bunga _acacia_ yang berwarna kuning, _anemone_ merah, _aster _ungu, _carnation_ yang juga berwarna ungu muda, bunga _cosmos_ dengan warna _orange_, _delphinium _ biru, _gladiolus_ merah bercampur putih, _lily_ kuning, _laelia_ merah muda, _narcissus_ putih, _orchid_ ungu dan juga _autumn bellflower _berwarna putih-_lavender_.

Iris gadis itu langsung terlihat berbinar saat mendapati bunga _autumn bellflower_ telah mekar. Saat kecil, gadis itu memang sering memetik bunga. Tapi semakin beranjak dewasa, Hinata sadar bahwa bunga-bunga itu akan terlihat lebih cantik bila tetap pada tempatnya.

"Cantiknya…"

Hinata segera duduk di bangku taman yang tersedia, kemudian mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan alat-alat gambarnya. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menggoreskan sketsa membentuk gambar bunga-bunga yang indah. Gadis yang menjadi mahasiswa baru di jurusan seni Universitas Konoha itu memang gemar menggambar serta melukis.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada pemuda yang ada di bawah pohon _maple_. Posisi bangku yang sejajar dengan pohon itu membuat Hinata hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping. Pemuda itu masih memejamkan mata. Entah memang tidur atau tidak.

Hinata membalik kertas gambarnya, menggoreskan lagi pensilnya di kertas yang kosong. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melihat pemandangan 'indah' sore ini. Ia tersenyum saat sketsanya telah jadi.

Pohon _maple_ dengan sosok pemuda yang tertidur di bawahnya.

"Indah…" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

**16 September 2010**

Selama hampir dua minggu, secara berturut-turut, pergi ke taman di sore hari, mendapati pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah bersantai di bawah pohon _maple_, melukisnya di buku sketsa, kemudian pulang kerumah seakan-akan menjadi rutinitas baru gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu. Saat melihat pemuda tersebut, entah mengapa Hinata jadi teringat sosok sahabat kecilnya –Sasuke.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke, sampai saat ini Hinata masih menunggunya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat ini –karena saking lamanya tak bertemu. Ia percaya Sasuke pasti akan menepati janjinya.

Helaan nafas kecewa muncul dari bibir Hinata. Hari ini ia tidak mendapati pemuda itu. Dengan langkah lesu ia memasuki padang rumput dan duduk di rerumputan.

Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menantikan saat-saat melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu selalu berada di tempat yang sama, di bawah pohon _maple_. Tidak selalu tidur, terkadang pemuda itu membaca buku atau mendengarkan musik –terlihat dari _headphone_ yang melingkar di kepalanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang…" gumamnya sambil memainkan rumput-rumput di sekitarnya.

"Tidak sayang dengan rokmu yang bagus, Nona?"

Sebuah suara berat membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh?"

Hinata tertegun melihat pemuda yang selama seminggu ini ia amati kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah sang pemuda. Sangat tampan. Wajah putihnya, rambut _raven_-nya dan mata _onyx_-nya.

"Kenapa duduk di situ? Kotor, kan?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. "Uh… tidak apa…"

Sasuke berbalik, lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Ah! Kau siapa?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Ouji."

Alis Hinata sedikit terangkat. "Ouji?"

"Hn."

Raut kecewa muncul di wajah manis gadis itu. 'Ternyata bukan dia…'

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

**17 September 2010, Cherry Café n Cake**

Hinata sedang duduk di dalam kafe bersama dua temannya. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil tertawa-tawa. Namun gadis berambut _indigo_ itu hanya tertawa kecil, tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti dua temannya yang berambut _pink_ dan _blonde_.

Setelah selesai menikmati menu yang mereka pesan dan puas berbincang-bincang, ketiga gadis itu berjalan keluar kafe. Tepat saat mereka berada di ambang pintu, hujan turun dengan lebat.

"Kyaa! Kenapa saat kita mau pulang hujan malah turun, sih?" gerutu Sakura –teman Hinata yang berambut _pink_.

"Padahal aku ada acara keluarga penting setelah ini." Ino –gadis berambut _blonde_ juga mengeluh.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memohon. "Hinata… pinjami kami payungmu… rumah kami kan jauh… dan kami benar-benar harus pergi sekarang," pintanya sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ yang biasanya mempan.

"Eh?"

Memang benar, jarak kafe dari rumah Hinata tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi tetap saja dirinya bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti itu.

"Kami mohon… Hinata-_chaaan_." Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya, ikut memohon.

Hinata yang merupakan gadis berhati lembut, tentu tidak tega melihat teman-temannya sampai memohon seperti itu. "Baiklah…" ujarnya pelan sambil mengeluarkan payung dari tas sampingnya.

Sakura langsung menyambar payung gadis itu. "Kyaaaa, Hinata-_chan_! _Arigatouuu_," ujarnya girang sambil memeluk Hinata.

"I-iya. Sekarang, cepatlah kalian pulang."

"Jaa… Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura membuka paying biru Hinata, kemudian bersama Ino mulai berjalan menembus hujan.

Hinata melambaikan tangan pada dua temannya yang mulai menjauh itu. Satu helaan nafas menyusul setelahnya. Lalu bagaimana dia sendiri akan pulang? Sepertinya gadis itu siap kehujanan. Gadis itu bersiap lari, tasnya –yang kebetulan anti air- dipakainya untuk menutupi kepalanya agar tak terkena air hujan.

"Kau itu terlalu baik, ya?"

Terdengar sebuah suara berat dari arah samping, mengagetkan gadis itu. Gerakan Hinata terhenti dan segera menoleh.

"Ouji-san!"

Sasuke yang sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Satu tangannya terangkat memegangi payung. "Ayo, kuantar pulang."

"Eh? Tapi –"

"Jangan bertanya apapun. Ikuti saja, aku tak berniat jahat," ucapnya datar.

Hinata menuruti perkataan Sasuke yang lebih mirip perintah itu, dan pulang dengan diantar oleh pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai Ouji itu.

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

**18 September 2010, Kediaman Hyuuga**

Sore hari seperti biasa, Hinata tengah bersiap-siap ke taman yang menjadi rutinitasnya selama musim gugur ini. Ia menuruni anak tangga saat melihat Neji keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

"Hai, Neji-_niisan_," sapanya lembut.

Neji menoleh kearah Hinata. "Hinata."

"Ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata karena tidak biasanya ayahnya pulang sore.

"Hn. Ada kawan lama paman yang berkunjung."

"Oh… kalau begitu, aku ke taman dulu, _Nii-san_."

"Hn. Hati-hati."

Hinata melewati ruangan ayahnya perlahan-lahan. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang dibahas ayahnya dengan teman lamanya tersebut.

"Jadi putramu akan ditunangkan dengan putri sulungku?" Hinata tahu suara ini milik ayahnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus, bukan?" suara lain menanggapi, yang tentunya adalah milik teman ayahnya.

"Hm… benar sekali."

"Besok malam kita adakan pertemuan agar mereka lebih dekat. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja."

Hinata tertegun mendengar percakapan tersebut. Tangannya tergerak menutup mulutnya. Perlahan, gadis itu melangkah menjauh.

'Aku… dijodohkan?'

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan memasuki taman, menuju tempat seperti biasa. Pohon _maple_ yang menjadi tempatnnya berteduh kini semua daunnya telah memerah. Di tempat itulah, Sasuke mengamati gadis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis berambut _indigo_ –Hinata Hyuuga.

Saat pertama melihat gadis itu, Sasuke langsung bisa mengenalinya. Rambutnya memang berubah, dulu pendek sekarang panjang. Wajahnya juga semakin manis. Namun satu hal yang membuat Sasuke langsung mengenali gadis itu adalah liontin yang dikenakan Hinata. Liontin bunga _autumn bellflower_ pemberiannya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengamati gadis itu terlebih dulu sebelum menemuinya. Dari bawah pohon _maple_ itulah, Sasuke bisa melihat semua yang dilakukan Hinata saat di taman. Ia juga tahu kalau diam-diam Hinata memperhatikannya, bahkan melukisnya.

_Hiks hiks_

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara tangisan yang dikenalnya. Mata _onyx_-nya mencari-cari sosok yang sedang menangis itu. Di sudut taman, di depan tanaman _autumn bellflower_, terduduk di rerumputan, gadis bermata _lavender_ itu menangis. Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya datar. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menarik gadis itu di pelukannya saat ini.

Hinata menghentikan isak tangisnya dan segera menghapus airmata di pipinya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap pemuda yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul itu. "Ouji-san…"

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru tua. "Hapus air matamu."

"Eh?" Hinata menerima sapu tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit bingung.

Keheningan kembali mewarnai suasana diantara keduanya. Hinata masih terduduk, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri.

"A-aku… a-akan dijodohkan," ucap Hinata pelan.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, memberikan sesuatu ke genggaman gadis itu. "Begitu? Yah… semoga kau bahagia. _Bye_." Sasuke langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tertegun.

Hinata menatap apa yang diberikan pemuda barusan.

Setangkai bunga _autumn bellflower_ yang mekar penuh.

Manik _lavender_ gadis itu membulat kaget. Ia langsung memeriksa sapu tangan yang diberikan Sasuke.

U.S

Tepat di pojok sapu tangan terdapat inisial pemiliknya. Bibir gadis itu menganga tak percaya.

"Sasuke…"

Hinata segera berdiri dan berlari, bermaksud mengejar pemuda yang ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" panggilnya terus menerus seraya mengelilingi sisi taman, mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Ia terus berlari mengelilingi taman, namun tak bisa menemukan sosok sang pemuda.

_Bruk_

Gadis itu terduduk lemah.

"Sasuke… kenapa kau pergi lagi…"

Butir-butir air mata bening mulai menuruni pipi putih Hinata. "Ukh… Sasuke…" lirihnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat bunga serta saputangan pemberian Sasuke ke dadanya.

Dari balik pohon tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu terisak, Sasuke memandangnya sendu. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

'Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tunggulah sebentar lagi… kumohon.'

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellfower==**

**.**

**.**

**19 September 2010, Kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata menatap kosong pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gaun indah berwarna putih dengan hiasan manik-manik berwarna mutiara di bagian pinggang membalut tubuhnya. Tali bahu berwarna senada melingkari pundaknya. Kaki indahnya terekspos karena panjang gaun itu hanya mencapai lututnya. Sepasang anting-anting dengan mutiara menghiasi kedua daun telinganya.

Pandangan gadis itu beralih pada kalung perak dengan liontin bunga _autumn bellflower_ yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia meraih kalung itu, kemudian memakainya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan perih yang dirasakannya.

_Cklek_

"_Nee-chan_!" pintu terbuka, menampakkan adiknya yang berumur 14 tahun itu.

Hinata menoleh. "Hanabi-_chan_."

"Wah! _Nee-chan_ cantik sekali!" puji sang adik begitu melihat penampilan sang kakak malam ini.

"_Arigatou_… Hanabi-_chan_."

"Semua sudah menunggu. Ayo, _Nee-chan_." Hanabi beranjak keluar ruangan sembari menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

"Iya," sahutnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga yang besar dan mewah menjadi ruang pertemuan antara dua keluarga yang sudah lama bersahabat itu. Hinata memasuki ruangan bersama adiknya. Setelah membungkuk untuk memberi salam, gadis itu duduk di samping ibunya. Pandangannya diarahkan ke lantai, seakan-akan lantai marmer itu lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Ini putrimu? Wah, sudah besar ya sekarang." Suara feminin khas ibu-ibu bertanya. Hinata tahu ini adalah suara istri teman ayahnya.

Hitomi tersenyum. "Iya, ini Hinata."

"Maaf, putra kami sepertinya akan terlambat," kata wanita tersebut melanjutkan.

"Oh… tidak apa-apa."

"Hiashi, lebih baik makan malam dimulai saja sekarang. Tidak perlu menunggu putraku." Hinata bisa mengenali itu adalah suara teman ayahnya.

Hiashi mengangguk. "Begitukah? Baiklah. Silahkan, semuanya."

Hinata melewati makan malam dalam diam. Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Neji yang cemas sering mencuri-curi pandang kearah sepupunya itu. Ia tahu apa maksud acara malam ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hinata murung seperti itu.

"Maaf, saya terlambat."

Gerakan Hinata terhenti begitu mendengar suara yang ia kenali. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Mata _lavender_-nya membelalak kaget.

"Nak! Kau kemana saja, sih?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian membungkuk pada Hiashi dan Hitomi. "Selamat malam. Paman, Bibi. Maafkan keterlambatan saya."

Hinata sudah bisa menguasai ketekejutannya. Namun gadis itu memilih untuk diam terlebih dulu.

Pemuda itu melirik Hinata sebelum kembali memandang kedua orang tua gadis itu.

"Bolehkah… saya mengajak Hinata keluar sebentar?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tentu saja." Hiashi menatap putrinya. "Hinata, temani dia jalan-jalan."

Hinata menelan ludah untuk mengobati tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "B-baik."

**.**

**.**

**==Autumn Bellflower==**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan menyelimuti langkah kedua insan itu sejak keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hinata mengeratkan _cardigan _yang dipakainya untuk meminimalisir angin dingin musim gugur ini. Ia tidak sempat memilih baju yang lebih hangat untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan _dress_. Melihat gadis di sebelahnya kedinginan, pemuda berambut gelap itu langsung melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap mata kelam yang juga tengah menatapnya itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kau kedinginan, kan?"

"Bukan itu…" Hinata memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "… kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal, Sasuke-_kun_?" airmata mulai menuruni pipi gadis itu. ia tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaannya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ssshh! Jangan menangis, _Hime_." Sasuke segera mendekap Hinata. "Maafkan aku… aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Aku tidak menyangka aku malah membuatmu menangis."

"A-aku pikir… k-kau akan m-meninggalkanku," ucap Hinata yang masih terisak.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Mereka melanjutkan berjalan sampai akhirnya sampai di taman tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Sasuke tidak membawa gadis itu memasuki taman, melainkan menuju ke belakang taman. Mereka terus berjalan dalam kegelapan. Genggaman tangan Hinata makin mengerat, Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Hinata sekali lagi terbelalak tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Ratusan bunga _autumn bellflower_.

"S-sasuke-_kun_… ini cantik sekali…" Senyum terkembang di wajah gadis itu. Sasuke menatapnya lembut, dengan diterangi cahaya bulan, Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti _hime_.

"Apa kau tahu apa arti bunga ini?" Hinata menggeleng, ia memang tidak tahu bahasa bunga.

"_My love for you is infinite and everlasting_."

Pipi Hinata langsung merona merah begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabat lamanya itu. "G-gombal!" ujarnya sambil memukul pelan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkah maju, mendekati Hinata.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lekat iris _lavender_ Hinata. Kedua tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Hinata. Sasuke semakin menunduk untuk mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke mengenai pipinya. Bibir pemuda berambut _raven_ mulai menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

Iris _lavender _itu menutup begitu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan gadis itu menggenggam erat bagian depan kemeja putih Sasuke. Sasuke menekankan bibirnya secara perlahan namun pasti, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Melihat sang gadis yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan nafas, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Seringai muncul di wajah tampannya begitu melihat wajah Hinata menyerupai buah kesukaannya.

"_Hime_, _I'm back_," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

"_W-welcome home_,_Ouji_."

Tanpa ragu lagi, Sasuke segera merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk gadis itu erat, seolah-olah takut gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Hinata, menghirup wangi rambut indigo gadis itu. Hinata membalas pelukan pemuda yang selama 10 tahun ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah gadis manis itu.

Musim gugur, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa romansa musim ini menyedihkan karena pasangan kekasih biasanya berpisah di musim ini. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata. karena justru di musim gugurlah ia bertemu dengan pasangan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Alhamdulillah, yah! Selesai juga. Fiuh **

**Aaaa… aneh banget ya fic ini? T_T gomenasaiiii .**

**Itu dapet idenya pun gara2 liat ensiklopedia anak tentang bunga gitu. Nah, bunga autumn bellflower cantik banget menurutku. Warnanya bener2 cocok sama Hinata. kekeke :DD**

**Entah kenapa aku suka banget kalo hinata manggil si sasu ouji, trus sasu manggil hime. Makanya panggilan itu ada lagi di sini. Hhe ^^**

**Yah… tapi emang ide keseluruhan dah pasaran banget n gampang ditebak, saya sadar itu. Gomen… cz sekarang dah mulai sibuk, ga sempet cari inspirasi yg susah-susah. *alesan, plakk* :DD**

**Kritik, saran,review sangat diharapkan. **

**Kalo ada yang mau nge-flame… err – jangan kejam-kejam ya. Dan perhatikan warning dulu. :D**

**Baiklah… sekian dulu..**

**HAPPY SASUHINA DAYS LOVE Yaaaaa .**

**Ayo ayo ramaikan event pertama SasuHina ini. Hohoho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monggo silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda :DD**


End file.
